pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140730190822
Hey Kevin ;D Ich kenne mich leider nicht sooo gut mit Strategie spielen aus xD Hmmm... ich musste gerade Mal überlegen, mit welchen Spielen ich aufgewachsen bin und ich würde sagen, ein altes Fußball Spiel (ich weiß nicht für welche Konsole, es kann aber sein, dass es ein altes Fifa war xD) und Pokemon :'D Haha, eines Tages werde ich's bestimmt können :'DDD Also diese Zaubertricks die im Fernsehen laufen halte ich auch für Quatsch, das sind nur ausgebildete Trickbetrüger, die ne coole Bühne haben. Hm, das würde ich nicht als Magie, sondern eher als Wunder bezeichnen, denn eigentlich ist alles was um uns herum passiert ein Wunder. Da fällt mir ein, wenn du dir eine Kraft aus suchen könntest, die du haben kannst, welche wäre das (also alles was es gibt)? Ich würde in meiner sucht Phase wohl sagen, ich würde gerne Alchemie beherrschen (am besten Alchemie und Alkahestry (sorry, kenne leider nur den englischen Namen xD)). Aber sonst würde ich unheimlich gerne solche Magie besitzten wie Hakaze von Blast of Temperst. Noch eine Sache, die aber so ähnlich wie Alkahestry ist, ist dass ich gerne die Fähigkeit hätte Wunden zu heilen. Aber nicht so wie man sich das heilen eigentlich vorstellt, sondern etwas anders xD Ich habe Mal ein Manga und später auch mal ein Buch über Menschen gelesen, die heilen konnten, indem sie die Wunden von anderen Menschen auf sich übertragen konnten (dabei der Heilungsprozess an sich selbst etwas schneller ist als bei anderen, aber man selbst hätte dann die Wunden der anderen). Ist irgendwie voll masochistisch, aber ich glaube ich habe schon damals an sowas wie äquivalenten Tausch geglaubt, um etwas zu bekommen, muss man etwas von gleichem Wert hergeben. Ich glaube sowas ist viel logischer als normale Heilung, auch wenn ich gesagt habe "alles was es gibt" somit alle unlogischen Sachen eingeschlossen, könnte ich mir keine Wunderheilung ohne Schaden oder Schmerz vorstellen. Das wären so die Sachen, die ich mir wünschen würde als "Superkräfte", aber ich würde nur eine davon wollen xD Zusammen wäre etwas komisch. Ach, warte da fällt mir noch was ein! Kennst du zufällig das Spiel Infamous? Ich spreche jetzt nicht so von den ersten beiden Teilen, sondern von dem dritten Teil der Serie und zwar Infamous Second Son. Und ich hätte auch so gerne diese coole Rauch Fähigkeiten, wie der Hauptcharakter, naja überhaupt sind seine Fähigkeiten die coolsten :D Aber ich glaube mit Heilung oder Alchemie wäre ich schon sehr zufrieden :D Hä, warte meinst du, du hast die richtige Konsole oder nicht? xD Man muss sich Mal überlegen was alles von Square Enix kommt! *Pandora Hearts *Kingdom Hearts (Spiele & Mangas) *Final Fantasy (Spiele & Mangas) *Blast of Tempest *Black Butler *Fullmetal Alchemist *Guilty Crown *Soul Eater *Durarara!! *Dragon Quest (Spiele & Mangas) Und soooo viele andere Serien wie: *K *Inu x Boku SS *One Week Friend *Dusk Maiden of Amnesia *The Irregular at Magic High School *Horimiya *Kimi to Boku *Devil Survivor 2 *Higurashi no Nako Koro Ni *Umineko no Nako Koro Ni *The Legend of Zelda (die Mangas) *Zombie-Loan *Akame ga Kill *Corpse Party (Manga) Das sind ungefähr alle Titel, die ich meinen japanischen Heften und dem Internet entlocken konnte, die mir irgendwas sagen bzw. relativ bekannt sind. Wenn man sich das so anguckt ist es fast so, als würde Square Enix das halbe Mangaveröffentlichungs Unternehmen gehören o.o Die haben 7 verschiedene Magazine... Er ähnelt auch Ventus! Okay, der war jetzt echt schlecht... Naja, ich finde er ist Oz, aber ähneln tut er irgendwie beiden, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht xD Oh, nein, ich wollte dich nicht verzweifelt klingen lassen, ich wollte nur was tun, damit du siehst, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist! Haha, bitte gerne :) Naja, fang einfach an, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast! Das ist das wichtigste ;D Keine Chance, ich werde erst davon erzählen, wenn du es geguckt hast :P Außerdem kann man ohne zu Spoilern eigentlich so gut wie nichts sagen... Und ich werde nicht Spoilern ;D Ich werde es jedenfalls versuchen! LG Sina